Dead Rising 2
Dead Rising 2 is a survival horror video game with action adventure and RPG elements, and is the sequel to Dead Rising. It is the second main game in the series and was followed by Dead Rising 3. The game was developed by Blue Castle Games alongside former Dead Rising team members, including Keiji Inafune, and distributed by Capcom. It was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC platforms on September 28, 2010. Characters * Chuck Greene * Frank West - (Case West & Off the Record only) * Isabela Keyes - (Case West only) * Katey Greene - Chuck's daughter, who has been bitten by a zombie and now requires daily doses of the drug Zombrex. * Stacey Forsythe * Tyrone King * Amber & Crystal Bailey * Rebecca Chang * Marian Mallon - (Case West only) * Leon Bell - a former fan of Chuck Greene's who has now become a bitter enemy. * Ted Smith and Snowflake - a mentally disabled man and his tigress. Ted claims that Snowflake needs "fresh meat", not zombie meat, and has been feeding his pet unfortunate victims. After Ted is killed, it is possible for Chuck to taim the tiger by feeding it. Snowflake can then battle alongside him until he returns to the shelter, where she can be given to Katey as a gift. * Brandon Whittaker '''- a CURE member who goes insane. He thinks that he has followed in Chuck's footsteps by stopping the oppression, but he is really feeding survivors to the zombies. * '''Antoine Thomas - Chuck does battle with this psychotic chef who uses human flesh in his creations. * Slappy ' - also known as Brent Ernst, he is a psychotic mascot who goes crazy after his date was killed by the zombie outbreak, and seeks to get revenge on Chuck. * '''Randall "Randy" Tugman '- a psychopathic man with a pink chainsaw in a fetish costume who doesn't want to die a virgin, so he forces his father to marry him to an unwilling participant. * '''Carl Schliff - a psychopathic mailman who, oblivious of the outbreak, takes his job a little too seriously. * Seymour Redding ' - a man who decides to make the zombie outbreak a chance to become a de facto sheriff. * '''Deetz Hartman ' - a mad redneck equipped with a sniper rifle who looks to recreate America by killing everything in it, including zombies and humans. He leads a group called the Militia Men, three other friends who have the same goal. * '''Bibi Love - a faded singer depressed that her glory days are behind her. Bibi takes three people hostage and threatens to blow them up with a bomb unless she can perform. Despite all this, she is still one of the less dangerous psychotics encountered. She can even be recruited to the player's side if convinced. * Roger & Reed - two magicians who attempt to perform the World's Most Dangerous Trick, sawing a hostage in half. When stopped, they attack the player with two swords and a rocket launcher. * Sergeant Boykin - the leader of the soldiers that arrive in Fortune City to contain the outbreak, Boykin goes mad after seeing his squad killed. He takes Rebecca Chang hostage, leading Chuck into a deadly showdown with him. * Pearce Stephens and Mark Bradson - two Phenotran staff scientists who harvest Queens in order to produce more Zombrex. * Raymond Sullivan - the security officer in charge of the shelter where the survivors spent most of the game, Sullivan turns out to be working for Phenotrans, the pharmaceutical company that makes Zombrex. He is the final boss of the game. Gameplay 72 Hour Mode 72 Hour Mode is the name given to the main game mode of Dead Rising 2, for simplicity reasons, as it is not directly referred to as 72 Hour Mode in the game like it is in Dead Rising. The main game mode is actually around 96 hours storywise, as there is a full additional day in the game after the military arrives (provided certain requirements are fulfilled), before Overtime. Following the case files, the mode will last about 8 and a half hours real time in which the player(s) are allowed to follow the storyline or completely ignore it. Ignoring it however, will cause the game to end upon the arrival of the military, making this route about 6 and a half hours long. It is possible to get multiple endings to the story, one of which will unlock Overtime. Multiplayer Dead Rising 2 includes online features, where two players can tackle the story and four players can compete against each other in Terror is Reality. Terror Is Reality A multiplayer mode in which four players compete in various challenges. These challenges include players killing zombies with certain weapons and techniques in order to accumulate the most points in a certain time to be declared the winner. There will be a total of 9 different game modes. The format of the Terror is Reality game show (multiple contestants racing against each other in ridiculous tasks) is similar to American Gladiators. Players can transfer the money collected from this mode to the main story for Chuck to use. Co-op Aside from the more traditional four player mode, the game features an online two player co-op mode. Two players each control a different Chuck Greene, and can complete the cases, or just lay waste to the zombies. *Leveling up is still an option, and levels will be saved for both players to transfer to subsequent playthroughs. If a player finds a combo card, both players will obtain it. Money is sometimes only gained by the player who earns it, but it can sometimes be acquired by both players regardless. *Both players can save their games, but only the host player will keep the story progress. Invited players must restart the story if they wish to play single player, but with the level and combo card collection they earned during co-op. Also, the zombie kill count is not saved, something to bear in mind if one is aiming for achievements/trophies which require a certain amount to be killed, such as the Zombie Genocide Master. *If a player's health gauge is depleted, they will not die immediately, but instead they can call out to the other player for help, who must revive the downed player using a restorative. This must be done before another life gauge depletes causing the player to die, ending the game for both. If the surviving player's health gauge is depleted before reviving the downed player, the game ends instantly. *When traveling between different areas (which require loading) both players must be within a close vicinity to each other. Interacting with the exit point without the second player nearby will cause Chuck to yell out to the other player to try and tell him to move. When reviving a downed player,always remember that not all foods restore Full health after reviving that person. New Gameplay Features The game follows the same formula as the original Dead Rising, but with minor alterations to the gameplay. *The photography aspect is absent as Chuck is not a photographer, but he can combine weapons to create stronger ones. They are called Combo Weapons. *''Dead Rising 2'' features an online co-op mode, including the competitive Terror is Reality. *The game camera is closer to Chuck, making the screen look more filled. *The firearm aiming controls in Dead Rising 2 have improved greatly, and Chuck is able to move and shoot simultaneously. *The HUD has been altered. The health bar now consists of one long row of squares, instead of two shorter ones. *In response to the criticism of the first game regarding the small text, Dead Rising 2 features much larger text. *The AI of survivors has improved, they are no longer as defenseless, and zombies will focus on Chuck instead if he is nearby, making escorts less tedious. *Vehicle mechanics are slightly improved, specifically motorcycles, to fit with Chuck's background as a former motocross champion. *Chuck's watch is digital. *Instead of repetitive calls from the transceiver regarding survivors/psychopaths, which were criticized in the first game for disrupting gameplay, only urgent calls relating to the story must be answered, while survivor/psychopath missions are instantly added to Chuck's watch display. Likewise, Chuck can skip through calls and text boxes, without being scolded for ignorance. *A money system has been implemented, allowing Chuck to purchase various items from pawn shops set up in Fortune City. He may also gamble in the casinos and take part in money themed minigames. *The save system has been improved to use three slots, instead of one like in the first game. *The Infinity Mode from the first game has been removed. Story The story takes place several years after the events of Dead Rising; the virus outbreak that created the zombies was not contained and has spread across the United States. As opposed to the Willamette Mall, the player has to fight zombies in "Fortune City", a gambling paradise inspired by Las Vegas. Early screen shots depicted a new, blond protagonist as the playable character. Since then, his name had been revealed to be Chuck Greene. Chuck needs to come up with doses of Zombrex to stave off his daughter Katey's deterioration. Isabela Keyes' name is mentioned in one cut-scene as the creator of Zombrex. However, Zombrex is not a cure of zombification; it is merely a suppressor. Case Zero Dead Rising 2: Case: 0, a prologue exclusive to Xbox 360, introduced the new protagonist Chuck Greene as he and his daughter found themselves caught a desert town, which has been overrun with zombies. It was set two years after the Willamette incident and three years before Dead Rising 2. Chuck and Katey are fleeing from the outbreak in Las Vegas, where Katey's mother turned into a zombie and bit Katey. Chuck hears on the radio that the military has set up a 50 mile perimeter around Las Vegas, which includes a nearby town, 46 miles away from the overrun city. The military is planning on quarantining the entire zone and screening everyone at the blockades, one of which is at the eastern end of the town. After Chuck and Katey arrive in Still Creek, they stop at a gas station for supplies. Chuck gets out, and places his hand near the grill of his truck, presumably hot. Their truck and supply of Zombrex is soon stolen by a survivor. Unfortunately for Chuck, the last of the soldiers at the blockade has been killed, leaving him and his daughter trapped in the overrun town without help. Whilst searching an overturned ambulance for Zombrex, he overhears from the radio of a dead soldier that the military plans on taking back the town come nightfall; now Chuck not only has to survive, but has to find an escape route as soon as possible, or risk losing his daughter to the military. In addition to finding Zombrex and bike parts, he also rescues several survivors; however, he also meets a psychotic mechanic, Jed Wright, who knows Katey is infected and wants to kill her for his "trophy" collection, and Chuck is forced to kill him to defend his daughter. Just as the military arrives, Chuck is able to escape town with his daughter, while the rest of the survivors in the safe house are collected and brought to safety in military custody. Later on, Chuck comes across his truck, with the driver that stole it dead inside from unknown causes. Large amounts of steam is seen emanating from the grill, the engine overheated. Chuck gets off the bike and goes to the truck to scavenge their supplies; their supply of Zombrex, Katey's backpack, a picture of Katey, and his Motocross jacket. Chuck puts on the jacket, gets back on the bike with Katey, and rides off to an unknown location where the military cannot find him. Case West Chuck battles with Frank West in another Xbox 360-exclusive DLC Dead Rising 2: Case West, an epilogue set a year after the events in the full game. Off The Record Announced at Capcom's 2011 Captivate press show, Dead Rising 2: Off the Record features Frank West, in a reinterpretation of the events from Dead Rising 2. In addition to a new storyline and gameplay enhancements, Off the Record offers many technical updates including load time optimizations, improved network performance, and other system upgrades. New missions, cutscenes, environments, enemies, items, vehicles, and weapons are available. Like the original Dead Rising, players are able to earn Prestige Points (PP) for specific photo opportunities that are graded against criteria such as horror, drama, erotica, humor, and brutality. It was released in Fall 2011 for the 360, PS3, and PC. Trivia *Xbox 360 owners were treated to an 83 minute film entitled Zombrex Dead Rising Sun, available only with the Zombrex Edition of the game. *"Road to Fortune", a four-issue comic book mini-series depicting events that bridge the gap in the plot between the Willamette Incident and the beginning of Case West was jointly published by IDW Publishing and Capcom and are considered "official canon". Gallery Image:LeonBell.png|''Leon Bell'' Image:DR2_Ted_Smith.png|''Ted Smith'' Image:Snowflake.png|''Snowflake'' Image:DR2_Brandon_Whitaker.png|''Brandon Whitaker'' Image:Chef_Antoine.png|''Antoine Thomas'' Image:DR2_Slappy.png|''Slappy Happerday'' Image:Carl_Schliff.png|''Carl Schliff'' Image:DR2_Seymour.png|''Seymour Redding'' Image:DR2_Militia_Men.png|''Deetz Hartman'' and the Militia Men Image:Bibi_Love.png|''Bibi Love'' Image:Reed_and_Roger.png|''Reed'' and Roger Image:Sergeant_Boykin.png|''Sergeant Boykin'' Image:DR2_Sullivan.png|''Raymond Sullivan'' Box Art Image:DR2C0Art.png|''Case Zero'' Image:DR2_Case_West.png|''Case West'' Image:DR2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:DR2BoxArt.png|''U.S.'' Image:DR2Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:DR2_OTR_Box.png|Off The Record U.S. Image:DR2_OTR_PC_Europe.png|Off The Record Europe PC Merchandise and Advertisement The Art Of Dead Rising 2.png|''Artbook'' Image:DR2_OST.png|''OST'' Image:DR2JapanAd.png|Japanese Advertisement Image:DR2Ad.png|U.S. Advertisement Image:DRMovie.png|Zombrex Dead Rising Sun Poster Image:DR_RtF_Comic_1.png|Road to Fortune Comic # 1 Image:DR_RtF_Comic_2.png|Road to Fortune Comic # 2 Image:DR_RtF_Comic_3.png|Road to Fortune Comic # 3 Image:DR_RtF_Comic_4.png|Road to Fortune Comic # 4 External Links * Official Japanese Site * Official NA Site * Wikipedia article * ''Dead Rising'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Horror Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Dead Rising Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games